


Their Love Was Real

by CastielsCarma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 can choke, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Established Relationship, F/M, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Post-Canon, Their love was real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Eight stories about hope and love. About Dean and Cas. About Sam and Eileen. Their love was real.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 49
Kudos: 68
Collections: Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	1. Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Cas wakes up to another day in the Bunker as human.
> 
> A version where Dean and Cas live and love, where Sam and Eileen get each other and where it ends as it should have; with hope.

Cas entered the kitchen on heavy legs.

He was still not used to how much sleep he needed but he couldn't deny that sleeping had its charm. Waking up next to Dean, tightening his hold around him and nuzzling close to his neck, inhaling that scent that was all him, that alone was worth all the hours of sleep.

Eileen and Sam were already up and had probably been on a run and showered before making, what Cas judged on the smell was bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

“Morning, Cas”, Sam called and Eileen flashed him a smile as she signed. “You slept good?”

Cas nodded. “I did.”

“Here.” Dean showed up from the corner of his eye and shoved a mug of steaming coffee in his hand. “I'm not worried about his sleep, it's his waking up I'm concerned about.” He glared at Cas but it was quickly broken as Dean smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Drink up so you can be tolerable.”

Cas muttered under his breath. It was not his fault that his body demanded the jolt of awareness that caffeine brought with it. He now more than ever understood Dean's need for the black brew first thing in the morning. “Thanks.” He took a sip and sighed contentedly as he sat down opposite of Sam and Eileen.

Dean moved around the kitchen, wiping down the counter with a rag. “I may sleep like an angry bear but you're a damn dragon, Cas.” He looked up at Cas and grinned.

Cas was still not used to seeing Dean so... happy all the time. Happy and at ease. He moved with true confidence now and an air of lightness; like the whole world was at his feet. And the notion that some of that feeling of happiness in Dean was something that Cas had contributed to was very humbling. Dean had earned it. He glanced at Eileen and Sam. They all had.

Taking a sip of coffee, Cas added with effort; he had earned that happiness too.

“You're on breakfast duty again, I see,” Cas said as he put the mug down.

“It's alright, we're up anyway,” Sam said.

“And all that running makes us hungry,” Eileen said while pointing at Sam and making a face.

Cas nodded. “It's understandable. I think being grumpy before breakfast is coded into the Winchester DNA.”

Eileen laughed.

Sam just shook his head. “I'm not grumpy.” He drained the bacon fat and placed the bacon on a plate.

Dean peered over Sam's shoulder. “You've cooked it properly, Sammy? I need it to be so crunchy my teeth sing a song as I bite into it.”

Sam shooed at Dean. “I've made it cancerous enough. Go away. You staring won't make breakfast ready faster.”

“I'll go where my company is appreciated.” Dean kissed Eileen on the cheek. “I don't know how you stand him. Just say the word and I'll save you from all the quinoa and running.”

Cas watched as Dean plated the table before settling down next to him.

With an ease that would've been unthinkable a few months ago, Cas grabbed Dean's hand and wound their fingers together. His stomach growled but his heart was content.

“Hungry?”

“I think so, yes.”

“So, maple syrup, sugar, or honey on the pancakes?”

Cas chewed on his lip. “I'm not sure. I liked my pancakes with honey. And I read that some people enjoy them with Nutella. Maybe I can try Nutella.”

“Nutella it is.”

“Hi, guys.” Cas turned at the sound of Jack's voice. “Did someone say nougat?”

Eileen shook her head. “I don't think eating nougat counts as good breakfast.”

“Nope, it counts as a delicious breakfast. Don't worry kid, just do as Sam says.” He winked at Jack.

Sam stirred the scrambled eggs some more and poured them into a bowl. “I saw that, Dean.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about. Let the kid live a little.” He motioned for Jack to come to his side. Dean let go of Cas' hand and started digging into the pocket of his hoodie.

Cas arched an eyebrow as Dean handed Jack a nougat bar. “Hurry up and start eating. If you're already chewing on some nougat, Sam can't stop you.”

Jack grinned, opened the wrapping, and chewed off a big piece. “Thanks, Dean.”

“Really, Dean?” Sam complained.

“Hey, you had nougat for breakfast at times, and look at you. You turned out decent.”

Sam scoffed. “I doubt that's due to the nougat.”

Dean grabbed the plate of bacon. “Nope, you had a badass brother taking care of you.” Taking a piece, he shoved it in his mouth. “Perfect.”

“I think he turned out alright, “ Eileen said and kissed Sam.

“Alright kids, not in front of the food,” Dean grumbled but Cas saw the genuine happiness in his eyes.

An ache settled around his heart but it was not born out of sorrow or fear. No, this was a feeling of peace and love; and the wonder that it was theirs at last. The Winchesters had sacrificed so much their entire lives – _he_ had sacrificed so much.

Dean slid a pancake over to Cas' plate and handed him the Nutella. “Here's a new thing for you to try, sunshine.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

“I saved you some bacon too,” Sam said. “You know how Dean gets around bacon.”

“How exactly do I get around bacon?” Dean said with a clipped tone, but there was warmth in his voice.

“Greedy,” Eileen and Sam said at the same time and laughed.

“Whatever. Eat while it's hot.”

Cas smiled again and took a bite of the pancake coated in Nutella. It was delicious.

He was still getting used to the feeling of happiness but more and more he embraced it. To truly belong had healed his soul; to truly know that Dean loved him back had healed his heart.

With Chuck  now  defeated,  their lives had stopped being something he could manipulate.  They could all live  their lives as they chose, truly free and that was a comforting notion, Cas thought. 

They would carry on, and there was peace in that.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean discovers something and fears it will ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
> Relationships: Dean/Castiel (mentioned), Sam/Eileen (mentioned).  
> Tags: Fluff, post-canon, 15x20 can choke, Valentine's Day
> 
> I hope this chapter finds you well. <3

  
  


Dean almost dropped his mug with coffee when he discovered it.

He picked up the small velvet box that was hidden behind some cereals. Putting the coffee down, he opened it.

The ring was a damn beauty, he'd give Sam that; white gold with an inlay of dark oak and a ribbon of stones going all around the ring.

He smiled as he put the box back. Eileen would love it. They deserved each other.

Eileen had come into their lives years ago and Dean had seen slowly but surely how Sam had fallen for her. It had been up to Eileen to take the plunge though because Sam didn't know what was right in front of him. Idiot.

Dean shook his head and exhaled through his nose. He was lucky he wasn't thinking that out loud, or that Sam was nearby because he was pretty sure his brother would think the same about him.

It wasn't the same, not by a long shot.

And there Sam entered the kitchen, waltzing in with his long legs and longer hair. “Man, it's not like we're poor, Sammy.”

Sam stopped and looked at Dean with a confused look. “What are you talking about?”

“We do own a pair of scissors you know.”

“Shut up,” Sam grumbled as he opened the fridge. He grabbed a bowl and poured some milk before reaching for the box of cereals. _Those_ cereals. And what kind of psycho poured _milk first_?

“Sam. We need to talk.”

Sam stopped and turned, a worried frown as he recognized the tone of Dean's voice. He meant business. “Uh, sure, what's up, Dean?”

Dean walked up to Sam. “Firstly, what the fuck? You put the cereals in the bowl first. How else are you gonna get the correct cereal to milk ratio?”

Sam seemed taken aback. “That's what got you all worked up?”

Clenching and unclenching his hands, Dean shook his head. “Nope. Look, it was an accident and I'm really happy for you, Sammy,” Dean's face split into a smile, “but I found your box.”

“My box?”

“Yeah, the ring. Good work on that one, by the way. She'll love it. But why didn't you tell me you were ready to pop the question? I could've warned Eileen...”

Sam's face lit up in understanding and he must have thought of something sappy because he ignored Dean's joke. “Oh! I don't know...I've been thinking about it for a while. We haven't been dating really, not that much, but then I thought about how this year has been, how our entire lives have been like really and I know what I feel about her, Dean. I know what Eileen makes me feel and how her very presence makes me better you know? It's real.”

  
Dean nodded. “Yeah, I get that. I've seen it. How your face lights up like a damn Christmas tree as soon as she walks in. You're all gross, holding hands, kissing, watching movies together _while_ holding hands – who does that?”

Sam made bitchface number 12. “You realize that you've basically described yourself and Cas, right?”

Dean crossed his arms.“Please, we don't act like lovesick teenagers. We let go after ten minutes or so, if we're watching something. Anyway, um, so when are you planning on asking her? When's the date?”

Sam reached inside the cupboard and grabbed the velvet box. “I was thinking tomorrow.” He opened it and showed Dean the ring.

“It's beautiful. She's gonna outshine you. Not that that will be any different than what's going on right now.” Dean grabbed his mug and took a sip of the now lukewarm coffee. “So tomorrow, huh?”

Sam palmed the box. “Yes. I know it's Valentine's Day today but it feels kind of cheesy to propose on _Valentine's Day._ ”

Dean chuckled. “I don't know. It's an easy date to remember. And it's a day about love. Hearts and glitter and shit. Saying to the one you love that they captured your heart on the day of love. It has a nice ring to it.”

“Huh, maybe. Haven't thought about it like that.”

Dean grinned. “And speaking of rings.” He pulled out a tiny, black velvet box from his pocket.

Sam was reaching for the cereals but dropped his hand, staring at Dean. “No way.”

“Calm your horses, it's not for you.”

“ _Dean_...”

Opening the box, Dean handed it over to Sam. “I figured, Valentine's Day would be as good as any day. And it's easy to remember... not that anything about Cas is forgettable.”

Sam picked up the ring.

“Black tungsten and the band is rose gold. It's very scratch resistant so when we take on the occasional hunt Cas doesn't need to worry about messing it up...”

“Dean...”

“You already said that.”

Sam pulled Dean in for a hug. “Wow, Cas is gonna love the ring. Congrats, man! You deserve it, all of it, Dean.” Sam patted Dean on the back, before taking a step back. “February 14th, huh?”

“It's as good as any date.”

“You go and propose to Cas. And I'll ask Eileen tomorrow.”

Dean nodded, and couldn't wipe the smile off his face even if he wanted to. “It's only fitting that I get married first, even if it's just the day before. I am the big brother after all. And you pouring milk in the bowl first, that's the other reason.”

Sam just laughed.


	3. Liminal Spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's life consists of spaces. Spaces that are empty and spaces that he wants to fill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel, Jack Kline, Eileen Leahy, John Winchester, Jody Mills  
> Relationships: Dean/Castiel, Sam/Eileen  
> Tags: Dean's childhood, hunting, mentions of a child killed (not graphic), pining, 15x18, the confession, the Empty takes Cas, Dean goes to the Empty, human!Cas, love confessions, post-canon, established relationship, 15x20 can choke, Valentine's Day, Destiel Wedding
> 
> This is a longer chapter (compensating for the chapter to come lol) I hope you enjoy this one, lovely readers. Wishing you a great Valentine's Day and happy DeanCas weddingday!

It seemed as if they were alone in the world. The Impala was not a small car, but as John Winchester idled the gas, allowing her to roll to a gentle halt in the parking lot, the open space dwarfed her.

Sammy was already asleep; his hand heavy in Dean's own. He had been afraid to move, not wanting to rouse him from his sleep. 

The rumbling sound of the car finally died down, and the jingling of keys before John jammed them in his pocket told Dean they were going to stay there for a while. “What are we doing here, dad?”

John looked back at Dean, and he had a frown on his face before smoothing it out but judging by the sound of his voice, he was annoyed. “We're staying here for the night. The motel I had in mind – “ John shook his head slightly, “went bankrupt a few months back apparently and there isn't one for miles ahead. It's late so this will do. There are blankets in the back. I'll secure the area.”

The car door echoed in the night as John closed it.

Dean peered out at the parking lot.

There wasn't even a store in the center, nothing to explain this patch of asphalt eating on the land. Darkness lay over the place safe for a single lamppost that tried to shine its feeble light, like a dying star.

The car door opened again, and John tossed a blanket towards Dean. “Here you go, share with your brother and cover Sammy up.” He gave Dean two pillows.

“Yes, sir.” There were times when John had that voice, where sir was the only viable answer.

Dean moved Sam carefully and placed the pillow beneath his head. Sam just turned to the side and continued sleeping.

“Dad... Do stars lose their shine when they die?” Dean remembered reading something about stars when he stayed in that town – memory already deeming the name unimportant – where they had an open library. He used to sit there on recess, waiting for Sam's class to end and just read everything he got his hands on, look at every picture. But there had been something about space, the vastness of it all, the stars that shone brightly; hope lay there in the spiral of galaxies and dust of nebulas.

“No. They shine brightest when they die,” John said. “Get some sleep, Dean. We still have hours before we're caught up to that witch.”

Dean cuddled close to Sammy but after a few minutes, he realized there was no point in ignoring his bladder any longer.

“Dad...”

John only grunted in reply.

“I need to go pee.”

“Go then. Need a gun?”

“No... I'll be right outside.”

Not getting an answer, Dean figured it was alright. He opened the car and shivered against the night air. It was chilly more than cold but goosebumps broke out on his arms anyway.

Dean walked some distance away from the car before unzipping. He sighed with satisfaction as he peed. Finished with his business, he zipped up.

He looked back at the Impala.

John could be seen as a shadowy figure but only because of the subtle movement as he tried to settle for sleep. Night had a tendency to swallow everything in inky black.

The parking lot was huge yes and alive. Dean could see cracks as the gray asphalt had broken, shifting subtly as if trying to escape this place. Here and there darker patches ran through the lot, like dying vessels trying to give life to that which was already dead and dying.

A chill went through Dean and he wished he'd brought salt with him.

Did ghosts haunt desolate parking lots or were those places too bleak even for them?

Dean sighed and started walking back.

If stars shone brightest as they died, didn't that mean that their lives were bleak?

Dean didn't linger on what that meant for his own life. He was no star, and bleakness, death, and darkness were already all too familiar to him.

Maybe in death, he too would shine.

Back in the Impala, Dean hugged Sammy close as he wrapped the blanket around them.

Sleep took him quickly, death in a different shape.

* * *

It was a barn in the middle of nowhere, nowhere near the location of  _the_ barn – not even the same state – but Dean's heart skipped a beat nonetheless. He glanced at Cas, but he was busy surveying the surroundings with Sam. None of them seemed to take notice of the similarities.

Dean walked on soft ground, trampling down leaves, towards the barn and pushed open the doors. He had to use his hip and lean into the old doors and the hinges groaned, rusty from not being used for god knows how long.

There were no sigils painted in red on the coarse wooden planks that made up the walls, no storm that gathered above its dilapidated roof. It was just a barn.

A rusty rake hung on one wall and Dean spotted a bucket in one corner but that was as far as the barn went in its pretense.

Still, Dean did his job.

He searched the crevices for hidden objects, cursed dolls, and sigils carved with sharp knives.

“Have you found anything?”

Cas' voice was a comfort, had been for years now.

Dean looked back at Cas. The trench coat, the dark, ruffled hair, the blue eyes that now eyed Dean sharply; all of it was achingly familiar.

“Nothing that doesn't belong. This is just a barn, nothing in here says it's a hideout for a witch.”

“It's strange...” Cas began, maybe it was musings spoken for him alone but Dean was curious.

“What is strange?”

Cas walked up to Dean. “These places that people once upon a time found important, significant enough to mark with something impressionable. The trees that had to be felled, the struggle that farmer had to endure, the labor that had to be done so animals could be sheltered. It was important once and now it stands here, seemingly forgotten, unimportant, desolate.”

Dean wanted to tell him that sometimes those places didn't matter. He wanted to tell Cas that if places became important enough, they found their ways into one's heart. That went for people too.

It was a weird notion coming from Dean. Almost all of his life, places had come and gone; endless motel rooms, ghost towns, diners and bars had blurred together until it didn't matter. They were all rest stops, inevitable steps on the path to oblivion.

Dean had been in this game for far too long, to even think to pretend that there was something else than death and pain waiting for him at the end. Yet, maybe there  _was_ more to everything than dilapidated barns, the burn in lungs and eyes as smoke rose to the sky, something more than the callous skin on palms against the handle of a shovel as it turned the dry soil.

Maybe there was something more that spoke to a hunter's heart than pain and hopelessness.

“Yeah, things change, Cas. But if something is truly important there's no need to build monuments over it, no matter how humble. All that matters is that you know. And that knowledge, you can always carry with you.”

Cas looked at Dean for the longest time, a peculiar look on his face. He averted his eyes suddenly as if reminded of something painful. “I guess you're right, Dean.”

“You know me,” Dean teased, “I'm always right.”

Sam entered then.

Cas smiled faintly at Dean, then turned to the other hunter. “You found anything, Sam?”

“Nothing. If she was here, she didn't linger. I saw no traces of tools used for spells or incantations. For all we know, she might not even be a witch. We've done this long enough to know that sometimes humans are the worst monsters.”

Dean nodded. “Alright, then let's keep going.”

As they continued on the road, Sam snoring next to him and Cas sitting in the back – his presence like an itch in the middle of his back – Dean wondered to himself if he hadn't lied back there in the barn. Maybe knowledge wasn't enough, maybe the heart slowly shriveled on knowledge alone.

Maybe what fueled a hunter's heart was action, knowledge put into motion.

* * *

The night is long and full of terrors could have been the motto of Dean's entire life. He shook his head as he walked out of the classroom. The students were nowhere to be seen as it was summer, but even the summer sun had to surrender to the maw of night that swallowed everything and spit out despair.

The long corridors seemed to go on and on, leading into nowhere. If there were to be voices, they'd be of children screaming, begging for mercy, nails bloody as they scratched on floors for purchase.

Dean blinked and swallowed. The boy had been – everywhere.

“Dean, are you OK?” Sam's concern seemed almost obscene.

Cas took a step forward but Dean shook his head.

“Sammy, uh, I need you to go – um, go grab a duffel bag from the trunk.” Thankfully, Sam did so without question.

“Dean, is the vampire dead?”

Dean turned for a second and looked out the window. The schoolyard was empty.

Emptiness seemed to follow Dean like a stubborn ghoul; always clinging and sucking the life out of him.

Dean talked to no one as if that would make the words seem lighter. “No, Cas. The vampire isn't dead. The kid – “

He turned towards Cas and ignored the look of empathy the angel gave him. “We have work to do.” It was going to be a long night and the terrors, well, they never ended, even in daylight.

* * *

“I love you.”

Cas' words briefly sent a thrill of excitement through Dean as his entire world shifted, aligned itself.

And as the inky shadows of the Empty swallowed Cas, Dean's world crumbled.

* * *

Dean pushed aside the empty bottles and noted with disgust that there was mold on some. That was for later, this was now. Grabbing the book, Dean walked with determined steps to the library. Hope spired in his chest, like a stubborn grass cracking through asphalt, only this time it was the shield around his heart that shattered. Taking a shuddering breath, Dean continued.

Opening the book, Dean found the right passage. “Alright, are you ready, Sam?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I'm ready.” He patted Eileen's hand in a soothing gesture, but Dean wouldn't place money on her being the one that needed the comfort. She was tough as nails.

“I'll be alright, Sammy.” He flashed Eileen a smile.

“You got this, Dean. “ Eileen said.

Dean pulled a brief smile. “Yeah.”

Jack placed a hand on his shoulder and Dean let out a deep sigh as he turned. “Jack.”

“Dean.”

Dean hated the look of worry on the kid's face but he knew that Jack had his back. He wanted this as much as Dean did.

“Do I need to go over the steps again? I will tether you so you can walk in that plane but that doesn't mean that I can pull you back. You have to cut out the grace to return.”

“Got it.” Dean closed his eyes briefly and opened them again with a deep exhale. “Jack... I'm truly sorry for – “

“Don't. You don't have to apologize over and over again, Dean. I understand your actions, I know how... manipulate and cruel Chuck could be. Sometimes things hurt. The only option is to deal with it. The question now is how. A very wise man told me that once.”

Dean sighed but it did nothing to soothe his fraying nerves. “No offense, but that man sounds stupid.”

Jack smiled. “It was you.”

Dean's eyebrow pulled up in surprise. “Oh. Well, he does have a point then.”

Jack opened his palm and Dean handed him the knife.

Weighing the knife for a moment, Jack grabbed the blade and sliced it across his wrist. Blue grace rose up as Jack mumbled words in Enochian.

Dean grabbed Jack's wrist quickly and pulled it towards his mouth.

He inhaled.

Once again, grace flooded through Dean's body but where it was an intrusion the last time, this was different. It felt different. Warmth coursed through him and a sense of clarity came over him.

Jack pulled away his wrist. “That's enough.” He moved his hand over his own wrist, healing the wound. “Now for the last step. Only you can do this, Dean.”

Dean licked his lips and he glanced towards Eileen and Sam. “I know.”

There was no protocol for this; no words that needed to be whispered or blood that needed to be shed.

Dean sat down on a chair and closed his eyes. He envisioned Cas in his mind's eye.

His eyes, blue as the sky. The shape of his face, the fullness of his lips, dry as they were. His body, strong and beautiful came to him easily; there hadn't been a day when Dean hadn't yearned to touch Cas. Of course, Dean knew him.

Exhaling shakily, Dean poured all the longing he had for Cas – accumulated for over a decade – into his heart and found that there was more and more to pull from. His longing was a deep never-ending well and he was drowning in its waters.

His heart expanded until he couldn't take it anymore.

Dean let out a pained moan as something cracked.

Blue flashed before his eyes.

He could feel Jack's hand on his shoulder – it burned.

_Go!_

Someone shoved him.

Darkness consumed him.

* * *

Cas – in a sea of darkness, black tendrils pulling at him – turned away.

Desperation clawed at Dean. He called out into the darkness, hoping that his words didn't get drowned out by the storm of despair and sorrow that threatened to pull Dean under. Jack's grace burned in him.

“You know it hasn't been easy. All my life I felt I had to fight for things.” The dark tendrils clawed at his feet, slowly wrapping themselves around his legs.

Cas turned around slowly. “Dean, is that really you?”

“It's me, Cas. You know, I had to fight for dad's attention and fight for what love he could give me, fight to have food as a kid, fight to keep Sam safe. I had to fight monsters and archangels, fight everyone who ever wanted a claim on me, whether that was a vampire, demons or Chuck. But when you saved me in Hell, you laid a claim on me Cas, you saved me even though I didn't think I deserved to be saved. Yours was the only claim I welcomed.”

Dean walked towards Cas, who stood frozen, staring at him. With each step, black wisps of nothingness pulled at him, wanting to anchor him in pain and hopelessness, yet not knowing it was futile.

Dean's hope stood right in front of him.

“Cas, you know what my true happiness could look like? I found an answer. It's in the having but it's also in saying it. I should've said it a long time ago. You said I was love. Well this is motherfucking love making a stand. Because you believed in me, I believe in us and what we can have. Because you hoped for me, I have hope for us, that we'll get out of this cursed place, together. Because you saved me all those years ago in that barn, let me save you.”

The black tendrils climbed higher, wrapping themselves around his chest.

“Dean... what are you saying?”

He could see the realization on Cas' face, the hope that flared even in this damned place, the Empty called home.

Empty. It was just a remembrance now, of things past.

Dean's heart was full.

“I'm saying I love you, Cas. I love you.”

Cas' eyes shone as he embraced Dean and for a few seconds, Dean allowed himself to feel a fraction of the emotions he had for Cas. Fuck, he loved him so damn much.

Dean pulled Cas off. “Alright, we have time for that later. Let's get out of here. Uh, you know what I said to Jack once about true love and all that?”

“No?”

He felt a tendril ghost near his throat. “I'll tell you later.” Dean focused and a blade, made with the brilliant blue of Jack's grace appeared in his hand. Grabbing the handle, Dean looked at Cas. “I love you.” He smiled and stabbed Cas in the heart.

Cas stared at Dean in shock as he pulled out the blade.

“It's alright, Cas, I got you.” He grabbed Cas' shoulders, holding him close, and watched as Cas' grace slowly seeped out of him.

“Fuck, I forgot about myself.” Taking the blade, Dean sliced at his chest.

“Is there a reason I got a deep stab wound and you just nicked yourself?”

Dean took Cas' hand and intertwined their fingers. He was never letting Cas go again. “Just making sure all that grace leaves you.”

Pools of blue light left Dean with each beat of his heart but the darkness from the Empty crept closer.

As the last of grace left Dean, the black tendrils covered his eyes. Everything went still.

* * *

The motel corridor was cloaked in shadows but that was expected. It was nighttime and the tiny windows didn't do much to let the moonlight in. He glanced at Cas who flashed three fingers. Door number three.

For a brief second, Dean was back to the times when he was a kid. He liked the motel rooms because that meant a welcome reprieve from the monsters they hunted and from sleeping in Baby. He loved the car but a bed was more comfortable, even if it was just a motel bed.

At the same time, the desolate hallways had made him uneasy. He remembered the times he snuck out in the corridors when John had been away on a hunt too dangerous for them to buy something for Sammy or to check the wardings he had placed out or to make sure that those guys following him from the store were not skulking in the shadows.

Mostly, he found them empty.

Faded carpets and the same doors with chipped paint greeted him everywhere. The indistinct mumbling of people inside their rooms that transformed into muttered curses to a child's ear. Dean walked those halls with his heart in his throat, Every shadow formed a monster's head, a werewolf's claw, a ghost's ashen face.

In those moments, Dean felt very much a child and not at all like the hunter he wanted to be, the hunter he _needed_ to be to keep Sammy safe. Dean didn't examine closer the very fact meant that he felt more a child when danger and terror were present, than in the face of good things such as birthday celebrations, times he went to school with other kids, and walks in nature when they had a rare day in between hunts and cases. Maybe because the latter, good things, were a rarity he treasured and always feared would vanish right in front of his eyes.

Looking at Sam to his right, who nodded, Dean moved. It was time to hunt ghosts.

They moved as one.

In the middle of the hall, Cas' hand brushed his. Dean grabbed Cas' hand briefly and squeezed it before letting go.

It was a simple act but it didn't lessen the joy Dean felt in being able to do it. Love truly was in the being. It was also in saying it. “Love you, Cas.”

He heard Sam sigh next to him but he didn't need to look to know that Sam was smiling.

“Love you too, Dean.”

“Alright, let's kick some ghost ass.”

* * *

Dean exhaled. “I think I'ma throw up.”

Jody looked at Dean. If you do, I'll kill you, bring you back and kill you again. You will not ruin this suit.”

Dean chuckled. “Alright. Noted.” He punched Sam's shoulder. “She's taking things a tad too seriously, don't you think?”

Sam brushed off some imaginary dust off of Dean's jacket. “Relax, Dean, you'll be OK.”

A thought hit him suddenly and made his stomach flip violently. “Fuck! The ring! Jack was gonna– “

“Dean. Calm down. It's here.” Sam pulled up the black velvet box and Dean could breathe again. “I was just checking. I wish Eileen was here or Charlie.”

Jody pulled at his sleeve until she was satisfied. Her smile was radiant as she looked up at Dean. “You want Cas to walk up the aisle alone?”

“No, of course, not.”

“Charlie will walk him down the aisle. Eileen is there for moral support. You'll be fine as long as you don't pass out on me.”

“I've faced God and the Empty. This is nothing.” This is everything, Dean thought. He bit his lip. “Makes sense. Who is my moral support?”

Jody turned to Sam. “Sam, is it too late to return Dean's wedding gift?”

Dean grinned. “You'd never.”

“Watch me.”

Dean pushed away Jody gently. “Alright, whatever is left is too late to fix. I'm good?”

“Take a look.”

Dean walked up to the mirror and almost took a step back. He didn't recognize the man staring back at him. Handsome devil. But it was not the looks that took him aback, but the fact that he was almost glowing. He looked happy. He _was_ happy. Dean's smile grew wider.

“Like what you see?” Sam teased.

“You're just jealous because I got the looks and the smarts in this family?”

“Hey, what did I get?” Sam sneaked up behind Dean and looked in the mirror, trying to adjust his hair with his fingers.  
  
“You got tall. Be happy with that. And Eileen.”

“I'll take that.”

Dean shoved at Sam. “Move.” When Sam moved, Dean made the last adjustments, not that they were needed. He was just nervous. “Not much to take. Both your freakish height and Eileen being awesome is out of your hands. You just got lucky.”

“That I did.”

Dean glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. Twenty minutes to go. “Is this a mistake? Maybe it's too cheesy to marry Cas on Valentine's Day?”

Jody smiled. “You can't change the date now, Dean. February the 14th is a lovely day. The champagne is on ice, the pies are baked and I booked a band called _Heller Nation_. They don't offer refunds.”

They were right of course and he didn't want to change the date. Dean had waited too long to say 'I love you'. He would not wait any second longer to marry Cas... he wouldn't wait any second longer beside the twenty minutes of course.

One thousand two hundred seconds later, Dean finally laid his eyes upon Cas. He blinked harshly and swallowed. Cas would soon be Castiel Winchester. Only among their midst would that be known of course, and among the angels, and Heaven and Hell would know too. Dean was OK with that.

He recognized Rowena's fiery hair in the benches, Jesse and Cesar. Donna waved hello, Kaia was there and Dean didn't miss the quick brush against Claire's eyes as she looked at him. Charlie looked amazing walking next to Cas; she winked at Dean as she approached him.

His son, Jack stood tall and proud, ready to marry them. He leaned in and whispered, “Breathe Dean.”

How could he breathe when Cas stole his breath away?

They exchanged their vows, a simple message of love and trust.

Nothing elaborate was needed when their true wows were branded in their hearts – in how they lived their lives and in how they loved each other. Cas' love for Dean had saved the world – Dean didn't need a bigger declaration than that.

Dean whispered softly as his lips brushed the shell of Cas' ear. “With you by my side, the world is more, Castiel Winchester. I am more.”

The soft exhale told him that Cas was smiling. “You are still you. Still beautiful, still Dean Winchester.”

Jack grabbed their hands, and Dean could practically see the happiness oozing out of him. “I now declare you Mr. and Mr. Winchester!”

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas softly but his heart was still making somersaults. Cas brushed his fingers against his cheek and deepened the kiss.

Softly, Dean broke off the kiss. “Are you trying to devour me, Mr. Winchester?”

Cas winked. “I'll save that for later, consider this a starter.”

“In that case, I'm very hungry.” Dean finally pulled his gaze from his husband to look out over the small gathering. “Pies for everyone!”, he shouted.

In that room was his entire world – his friends, family, and husband – and that made it big enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of the wedding band name... xD That is all, lol.


	4. Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets a new client who wants help to find his missing brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this prompt. Oh, well, it is what it is and it's something I guess.
> 
> Rating: GA  
> Tags: AU, private investigator!Cas, client Dean,

Castiel narrowed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. “So, what do you think I can do for you, Mr. – “

The man in front of him – young with freckles dusted over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose – stood taller. His pinstripe suit was not of the latest cut and the hat in his hands looked crumpled.

“Winchester. Dean Winchester.”

Castiel didn't betray anything at that name. “Dean. We can skip the formalities. You wouldn't be here if you needed formalities and the... formal channels. Am I right, Dean?”

Dean swallowed and Castiel noted a flash of anger in his eyes that he quickly quelled. So he could control his ire, if he had enough incentive. That was noteworthy.

“You are. I'm looking for my brother, Sam Winchester.”

Castiel steepled his fingers and exhaled softly. “Sam Winchester. I've heard of no such name. Is he prominent, and why do you fear he is gone?” He gestured with a hand. “Sit down.”

“He was at the _Fat Rabbit_ a couple of days ago and I haven't seen or heard from him since. He's a good man, has a wife – Eileen – and he wouldn't go missing, not of his own free will.”

Castiel scoffed. “You'd be surprised what a man would and wouldn't do if the incentive was right. And good men don't visit the _Fat Rabbit._ ”

“I know what you're thinking and he wasn't like that. He is a reporter... and he was there on work.”

That was usually how the story went. Castiel patted his pockets and shook his head when he didn't find any cigarettes. Too late he remembered that he quit that habit a fortnight ago. “Judging by your looks, you'd have no problems finding work there.”

Dean's gaze hardened. “I'm done playing games with you. Will you help me locate my brother or not?”

“You're easy to tickle. I'll help you if you have means.”

Dean nodded. “I do.”

“I'll need a physical description of your brother and the names of any people you suspect would wish him harm.”

“I can give you that. So when do we start?”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “ _We_... I usually work alone.”

“I'll come with you or I'll go to someone else.”

Dean was easy on the eye, that could be to their advantage. “You coming to me tells me you don't have that many options.”

Dean licked his lips.

“Relax. It's a deal. You can come with me. You just hand me a paper with what I need. This Friday we'll visit the _Fat Rabbit_.”

“You think we'll get in?”

Castiel nodded, a small smile on his lips. “I do.” He was not going to tell Dean Winchester that he was the owner of the _Fat Rabbit_.


	5. Steampunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's work in the repair shop is interrupted by a loud bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen  
> Tags: steampunk, AU, angel!Cas, mechanic!Dean
> 
> Here's my first foray into steampunk. My research for steampunk was googling for five minutes lol.

When Dean heard the loud crash in the back of the shop, he figured it was Bobby making a damn mess again until he remembered that he'd taken a day off. The repairs on the steam Zeppelin had him frustrated and more than once Dean had heard him muttering about novelty and ships not being built as good as 'back in the day'. Maybe Bobby had decided to come back and do other repairs but had been too pissed to tell Dean.

Dean tightened the second bolt on the steam compressor and was about to oil up the pull chain when he heard another tumultuous sound again. Wiping his hands on a rag, Dean adjusted the chain and headed towards the back of the ship repair port where they had the storage.  
  
“Bobby, I swear if you're messing up my system I won't make you lunch for a whole fucking month!” Peeking inside, Dean didn't see anything out of the ordinary. With a frown he went to the very back of the storage, walking past an array of bolts, screws, sacks of coal, huge pieces of cloth, and crates with firewood, and opened a door to the backyard outside. “Bobby?! You here?”

The wind pelted at his face, but thankfully it was warm and the sun on his face was welcome. He just got a few rouge rays of sun as he repaired the Zeppelin; since he was working machinery the roof was closed.

Dean stopped for a second and closed his eyes, enjoying the rays licking his face. He heard more noise, but softer now as if whatever it was that was causing it, made an effort to be silent. Dean grabbed the gun attached to his thigh holster and yanked it out. Pulling the safety off, he gripped it. This wasn't Bobby.

“I swear, if you ghouls are back again trying to steal tools, I'll put a bullet through your head!” Usually, kids were lurking about, trying to get a glimpse of the Zeppelins but some of the older ones did more than lurk. They pillaged, stealing what they thought was valuable and tried to sell it off to junk collectors who in turn sold it to rogue metal pirates.

Dean was all for rogue if some kid could earn a coin or two but the ghouls were none of that.

He checked the open spaces first and saw nothing. Walking up to the wooden fence, he found no disturbance. Dean turned and leaned his back on the enclosure, just listening. The only thing he heard was a soft whisper as the wind went through some tarp and his breathing.

Dean's eyes landed on the shelves in the back that were leaning suspiciously. There were a variety of smaller knickknacks and repair projects on those shelves and the open space beyond was usually reserved for small bicycles that Dean fixed for children when he had some spare time.

He moved slowly, gun raised.

He turned around the corner of the shelf. “Got you!”

His next words died on his tongue.

An angel lay sprawled on the ground.

Dean didn't drop his gun, because he wasn't stupid but he still approached the angel. The fact that he was naked from the waist up didn't even register because his wings were like a beacon, demanding attention.  
  
The black feathers that captured the light beautifully looked odd though and when Dean heard a moan, he realized the angel was in pain. He didn't think, acting on instinct as he ran up to the fallen angel.

“Hey, are you alright?”

The angel's head was to the side. At the sound of Dean's voice, he slowly turned.

Dean exhaled softly. He was beautiful. A straight nose, dark hair, and full lips, a face – no, not just the face – a presence that radiated power. But his eyes were closed.

The angel groaned again and his face contorted in agony.

Dean kneeled and hesitantly touched the angel's shoulder, dropping the gun on the floor. “Hey, talk to me. Wake up.”

The angel exhaled softly, relaxing and stilled. Dean looked over him quickly and shook him. “Come on, you're crushing my bicycles. Kind of a dick move.”

The angel didn't move.

Fuck, Dean didn't want a dead angel on his hands. He didn't want an alive angel on his hands either. And just the thought of how he'd explain all this to Bobby had him groan.

“Feathers!”

No response.

Dean hesitated for just a second before opening his palm and slapping the angel hard across the cheek.

The angel stirred and his eyes flashed open.

Dean stumbled backward and tripped on a damn wheel, landing on his ass.

“If you do that again, I'll smite you.” The angel's voice was weak but Dean recognized the power behind it.

“You were asleep.”

The angel narrowed his eyes and Dean felt like he was being picked apart, like the angel could see to his very soul and know him with just one look.

“Momentarily unconscious.” He moved and grimaced again.

Dean got up and approached the angel slowly with his hands raised. “Look. It's obvious you're hurt. I just wanna help you. I can look at your wings. I have some medical knowledge. Bobby did a stint in the army – “

“If your help constitutes a hand across my cheek I think I'll decline.”

“How about a hand in your hand?”

The angel narrowed his eyes. “You know I can tear you limb from limb?”

Dean took another step forward, moving forward as if the angel was a skittish cat and not a being that could toss him away with just a flick of a finger.

“Yeah, sounds hot but you're a dude with wings and I'm still trying to come up with a plausible excuse as to why this place is a mess that doesn't involve the words angel, stubborn, and idiot.”

“Are you calling me – “

Dean was all the way in front of the angel and took his hand. “I'm Dean.”

“Ca – Castiel.”

Dean frowned. Seconds ago the angel – Castiel, he corrected – seemed ready to crush Dean and now his words were barely whispers.

“What's wrong, besides you know, you crash landing in my shop?”

Castiel moved his wings closer to his body but remained silent.

“Look, I just wanna help you. What do you have to lose, and don't say dignity. It's not me that's flopped out like a hamstrung chicken, Cas.”

“Ca – Castiel.”

Dean kneeled down in front of Cas. “Can you turn around so I can take a look at your back?”

Castiel was silent but nodded. He pushed himself up with one hand and pulled one wing tight to his body as he turned. Grunting, he stopped half-way, breathing heavily.

Dean placed his hands on Cas' left shoulder and pushed forward. Cas fell down on his stomach in a slump, knocking over some chains and a bucket of bolts.

Dean didn't try to think of the mess he had to clean up after Cas.

“Alright, let's take a look at you.”

Dean kneeled next to Cas' and slowly started touching his feathers. They were not as soft as they looked, more coarse to his touch. He moved his hands swiftly but tried to get everywhere. It wasn't until he reached near his shoulders, that Dean felt something hard and unyielding.

Slowly, he trailed his fingers over it.

His brows furrowed in confusion. It was almost like – Dean moved some feathers away and realized he was touching metal and as he moved further up judging by the jagged round shape, a cogwheel.

“I found it. You have a cogwheel embedded in your skin, or uh, wings.” Dean pulled at it and Cas let out a short breath. His wings rose slightly.

“Stop...” Next Castiel muttered a word that Dean was fairly certain sounded like 'fool'. “Between my – blades.”

Dean trailed his fingers on Castiel's back and felt more metal. He moved some black feathers – honestly, it felt like he was engulfed in them – out of the way and found more cogs and metal and something that looked like sleek, black wire. He pulled at the metal and Castiel shuddered again.

Finally, Dean realized what he was seeing and what his mind had refused to acknowledge. “Your wings... they're made of metal!”

“In part,” Cas panted. “Need you to find – “ 

Cas's words trailed off and Dean shook him lightly. “Cas... hey?” Son of a bitch. Apparently, he needed to find something. The question was what. He shook Cas' frame, even yanked his head up and slapped him again but the angel didn't respond. 

Dean touched Cas' back again, finding the weird metallic frames and cogs. He turned a cog and it turned smoothly. Slowly he brushed his fingers over the feathers again and found the black wire. He realized that the thin wire threads were all over his wings – even going  _into_ the muscles – and although he didn't know shit about angel anatomy, he had a hard time believing wires were part of that design.

“Cas, you still sleeping?” There was no reply from the angel and Dean was getting worried. He kept following the wire threads and cursed in frustration whenever one of them seemed to vanish into feathers and muscle. 

Dean remembered Cas' words about the shoulder blades and placed his hand there, spreading out his fingers. He didn't feel anything out of the ordinary (in what was a less than ordinary day). 

He stopped when he felt something metallic but it was different. A smooth sphere. He trailed his fingers to where metal fused to skin and felt little nubs of something and there... wires that spread out from the sphere and tangled feathers and muscles together. 

He had no idea how to proceed so Dean tried pulling at the sphere. He felt a little give but not enough and he was afraid that if he pulled harder, skin would come off. 

Dean placed his hand on a wing and shook Castiel. “Cas!”

The angel remained silent and Dean recoiled when his hand came back wet with blood. 

Screw caution. Dean ghosted his hands over the sphere again and again until he felt something on one side, a tiny little ridge. He pressed it hard and heard a soft click. 

Grabbing the sphere again, Dean pulled straight up. There was a slight resistance but Dean yanked anyway. 

The sphere finally let go but the damn wires were still jumbled up in Cas' wings. 

Dean got up and ran back to his workshop. He grabbed some small cutters, a piece of cloth and a cheap bottle of whiskey that he knew Bobby stashed in one of the cabinets – his 'the ship has sailed' drink Bobby called it – which he had every time they finished repairing a steam ship.

Dean doused the cloth in whiskey and cleaned the area where the sphere had been attached. 

Castiel's back shook, small tremors and Dean took it as a good sign. That mean the angel was still alive. 

Putting the bottle of whiskey down, he grabbed a thin wire and started tracing it back into feathers and metallic contraptions. Meticulously, he cut aware the wire with the cutters, taking care not to nick any feathers or skin. 

In some places he winced at how torn up the feathers seemed to be but he kept going and hoped it was not too late. He glanced momentarily at the wings and how the sunlight refracted in the wings, creating a kaleidoscope of rainbow colors. His wings were beautiful. 

After what felt like hours, Dean had been able to disentangle all the wires from Cas' back and wings. They lay discarded in a pile on the floor, thin deadly tentacles that seemed innocuous in their innocence. 

Dean wiped away the blood from his hands and was relieved when he saw faint movement from Cas.

It was as if Cas picked up on Dean's relief because he flexed his wings slowly, almost signaling to Dean that he would be alright. “Calm down, Feathers, you were pretty banged up from that ball. I've heard about balls deep but that was really a ball deep – “ Dean realized this was not the time nor place for jokes like that. He cleared his throat. “Um, anyway. I cut away that wire and um, your... metal cogs seem to be working fine.”

Cas didn't listen. He pulled his wings tighter into his body, and grabbed a barrel for purchase. He rose up on wobbly legs and Dean had to grab his elbow to steady him. “Is this your plan? Dying as a thank you for me saving your ass?”

Castiel looked at Dean and his eyes flashed blue. “I appreciate you saving me. But with the device removed my grace flows freely. My injuries are healing and the hellerium will mend with aid of my grace.”

“Hellerium?”  
  
“The parts of my body you thought were metal.”  
  
“Oh. I don't know about grace though, nothing graceful about that landing...”

Castiel glared at him and Dean grinned. “No hard feelings. You glaring at me means you're slowly getting your powers back. So wanna tell me what that contraption in your back was?”

Castiel pulled away from Dean's touch. “No.”

“Just no?”

“Yes. My presence here puts you in danger.”

“I'm used to danger. You should see when Bobby starts going off about how ships were better made 'back in the day', he'd bite your head off if you disagree. Don't tell him I actually agree with him.”

Castiel took a few steps.

“Whoa, where you going?”

Castiel stared at him. “I thought I made myself clear. I forget you have limited thought processes as a mere human. Let me rephrase. People are after me and they will kill you without question.”

Dean grabbed the gun he'd tossed away and attached it to his thigh holster. “Mere human? Now you listen, Cas – “

The angel suddenly swayed at the same time as Dean heard a bang on the door to the repair shop. “Are you expecting company?” Cas asked.

“Nope.”

Castiel made a motion to go. “They must have found me.”

“You. Stay put. You're in no condition to walk. And do all angels spout mysterious bullshit?”

“I do not – “

Dean placed his finger over his mouth and hushed. “Can you be quiet?”

Castiel glared at him and his eyes flashed that blue again. It just made him look hot. “I'm a celestial being, I can be – “

Dean grabbed a huge tarp and tossed it over Castiel. “Don't fucking move, oh and pull in your left wing a bit more. “

“I don't need your protection.” It didn't sound as convincing when Castiel was hiding under a huge blanket.

“You sure as hell needed it a few minutes ago. I saved your life. Now, the least you can do is roost under this tarp for five fucking minutes.”

The banging increased. “Coming!”

Dean looked back once to find Castiel perfectly still. For all intents and purposes, he was barrels, and crates and wood. It had to do.

Dean walked towards the door. He would figure out what to tell Bobby later. 

Right now, he had some hounds to lure away and an angel to keep safe.


	6. The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam, Eileen, and Cas take a vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GA  
> Characters: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel, Eileen Leahy  
> Relationships: Dean/Castiel, Sam/Eileen  
> Tags: established relationship, canon divergent 15x19, 15x20 can choke, beach vacation, fluff
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short ficlet (I didn't have time for anything longer).

Sam closes his eyes against the sun. He doesn't really want to admit that Eileen had been right, but she had been right.

“What are you half-smiling about?”

Sam turns towards her and can't help but stare. The sun hits her hair just right, painting it a fiery red. Her smile is infectious and his small turns bigger. “You're beautiful,” he says simply.

Eileen shakes her head and signs. “That won't let you off the hook.”

Sam nods and grabs her hand as he adjusts his position in the sun chair. “I was smiling about the fact that you were right about me liking this. That I'd like going to the beach.” He glances over at the ocean. “That I'd like the waters.”

“I think you like having a vacation. I know I do.” She raises her eyebrow and her smile turns cheeky. “I do like you in this outfit too. Out of flannel.”

Sam laughs. “You say flannel like it's a bad thing.”  
  
“It's not. But it is very nice to see just you. I don't understand why you want to hide all _that_.” She waves at his body.

Sam rolls his eyes. “Shh. We don't want to turn into _them._ ”

Eileen gets up slightly to look a the two sun chairs some distance away from them. She can't really see Dean and Cas, but by the look of how Cas' right leg dangles over the chair and how Dean is angled towards him, she doesn't need to see to know that they are worse than teenagers when it comes to the kissing.

“I think they're kind of cute.”

Sam sighs. “Not when you have to live with them.”

Eileen gets up and grabs his hand. “I can think of some things to distract you.”

Sam gets up and Eileen starts running, straight towards the sea.

He catches up to her as the waves crash against his calves; one hand around her waist and he pulls her in for a kiss. The salt spray of the waves lends itself to her lips, but it doesn't deter Sam. Eileen tastes of salt, sun and life; of home.

Eileen pulls away and signs, “Last one in, does the dishes!” before swimming away, kicking furiously with her legs.

Sam grins and dives in after her.

* * *

The sea is different at night, dark and ominous. Dean understands the ancient reverence for it. Strong currents that can pull a man out to sea, powerful waves threatening a ship, water that is salty and poisonous, and the sheer vastness of it; all of it makes the ocean seem alien.

Dean stops and admires the waves and how the moonlight reflects on the surface.

He digs his toes into the sand and watches the waves pull and push against his ankles. The water is still warm.

Cas wraps an arm around him.

This moment seems like a gift just for him. A single moment of peace for Dean Winchester. He always thought he'd have peace when he was done. But the peace he envisioned was the one found in the afterlife, and even then with all that he knew, he wasn't certain that he'd get there or that he even wanted, let alone deserved, to be there.

Amara was holding down the fortress now.

Things were different.

_He_ was different.

“It's beautiful, isn't it?” Cas says against his ear.

Dean nods. “Yeah, it is.” He wiggles his toes, freeing them for a brief moment before burying them again.

“From these waters, the primordial beings that were one day to develop into humans crawled out. I imagine they preferred the night at first, with the moon their only companion. It reminded them of the darkness of the deep oceans, their ancestral home.”

“Maybe. I find the moon to be pretty chill at times. Wouldn't you agree, sunshine?”

Cas sighs but Dean feels the silent rumble of his chest against his back as he laughs.

“This was a nice idea. A walk outside, just the two of us.” He takes Cas' hand and starts walking again. “And we can avoid Sam being gross. I mean Eileen is great for Sam but they kiss _all_ the time. And last night Eileen said something and Sam threw his head back and laughed. It wasn't even funny.”

“Human courtships can seem peculiar.”

Dean scoffs. “Nah, Cas, it's just that my brother is peculiar.”

They walk in silence for a while.

Dean loves how they don't really need any words. He's content in just being close to Cas. He squeezes Cas' hand. “Hey, now when we're alone, I wanna say something.”

Cas stops and looks at Dean. His eyes are dark as the night sky but Dean doesn't miss the affection there, the love that radiates from him.

“Sure, what's wrong, Dean?”

Dean smiles softly and pulls Cas' knuckles close to his lips, kissing them softly. “Nothing is wrong. I'm just.. so damn happy. I never thought this was possible Cas, sure I dreamt about it, hoped for it but – “

Cas frowns. “I don't know. The sea is not _that_ far away and if you dreamed about it for this long, if this was so important to you, I'd taken you to it sooner.”

Dean laughs and pushes Cas away. “Stop messing around, Cas.”

“Really, it's just a couple of hours drive away.”

“You'll be sleeping on the couch.” Dean bends down and splashes water on him.

Cas gets a spray of water on his face and wipes it away with one hand. “Who are you gonna spoon then?”

“That's cheating.”

“That's the truth.”

Dean knows one truth above all else. “Come here, Cas.”

“I should be suspicious of you, with good reason as you tried to splash me but I'll still come.”

With Cas this close, everything is right in the world. “I love you.” Three simple words, and still Dean can't say them enough. “You saved me all those years ago, I didn't know it then, but you did. And we've been to hell together – ”

“Literally at times,” Cas interjects.

“Yeah. I'm just... it's hard to think this is real.” He moves his feet in the wet sand, just to ground himself. “But with you by my side, it gets easier. It gets easier to believe this is us, and that this can be for me too. That it won't go away.”

“This gold will stay, Dean,”

Dean nods and grins. “Yeah, I guess it will. You know what else will stay?”

“No?”

“You!” Dean starts running towards their beach house. He hears Cas curse before he runs after him and laughs. “That's all you got?!”

The night is dark, the stars are out and Dean runs.

For once, he's running toward _something_ rather than _away_ from it. He runs because he's happy. not because he's trying to outrun pain and grief. He runs because no way in hell is Cas going to beat him.


	7. Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Eileen plan the shopping for a barbeque. Dean insists on coming along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GA  
> Characters: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel, Eileen Leahy, Jack Kline  
> Relationships: Dean/Castiel, Sam/Eileen  
> Tags: established relationship, canon divergent 15x19, 15x20 can choke, domesticity, fluff
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy it. <3 I will enjoy sleep.

There was something about a woman who could both chop an onion to perfection and decapitate a vampire with the same grace.

Eileen wiped away some blood from her face. “That was a close call.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, you scared me there for a minute.”

Brushing away some stray branches from the nearby tree, Eileen walked over to Sam and tugged at his shirt.

Sam smiled and bent down to kiss her; it was a quick one. He was bloody, sweaty and disgusting after the hunt and even though the Bunker was just one hour away, he really wanted to be home as quickly as possible.

“So much work for just a kiss,” Eileen mumbled.

“I can make it up to you. After a shower. No more hunting, today. I say we take the rest of the day off.”

Eileen played with his buttons. “Any ideas for our free day?”

Sam motioned for them to start walking and furrowed his brow in thought. “Dean and Cas are really eager to move into their new house, so I was thinking maybe a barbecue. They won't be moving that far, but it's nice to have some more dinners together. They'll probably be busy decorating and renovating in the upcoming months so – ”

Eileen laughed and signed. “Not what I have in mind, but a double date sounds like fun.”

“What did you have in mind?”

Eileen grabbed his hand and laughed. “Nothing special at all. A dinner date sounds great, Sam.”

* * *

“I was thinking maybe some asparagus – “

“Hold up.”

Sam turned at the sound of Dean's voice as he backtracked and walked into the kitchen. “Please tell me you're not discussing the barbecue we're having tonight. The one that _we_ are having, you, Eileen, Cas, and me?”

“Uh, yeah, Eileen and I were just going through dinner plans. I was thinking that if we,“ Sam started but he didn't get very far until Dean held up a hand as he pinched the bridge of his nose dramatically.

“Sammy, we're having communication issues. I think I'm hearing barbecue and asparagus in the same sentence. I don't compute.”

“Some veggies are perfectly common to barbecue, Dean. Asparagus, savoy cabbage, courgettes.”

Dean flashed Eileen a smile. “Eileen, how are you?”

“Good.”

“I bet.” He winked at her.

Sam rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what was going on.

“Heard you were fierce on that hunt yesterday,” Dean continued. “Titans trembled, hellhounds howled, ghosts groaned. The whole shebang.”

Eileen bit her lip in amusement as she glanced at Sam and her fingers moved as she signed. “Sam helped.”

Dean nodded. “Uh-huh.” He shifted his focus back to Sam. “Anyways, asparagus, savoy cabbage – what the hell is savoy – and courgettes on the grill, no. Angus-beef, sirloin, and chuck steak, hell yes. When are you guys leaving?”

Sam crossed his arms. “In twenty.”

“Perfect.”

Sam wanted to groan and was afraid to ask yet he found himself opening the mouth out of morbid curiosity. “Why is that perfect?”

Dean turned around. “We can all head out together. I'll drive!”

“You're gonna drive Eil – “

“Nope,” came the answer from the hall. “We're taking Baby. I'll let Jack know!”

* * *

_Judith's_ was a small shop in downtown Lebanon, one that Sam knew well. It was there they stocked up on their salt for the hunts. It was not a supermarket but over the years, they'd come to rely on Judith. She was quick, efficient and Sam guessed she had connections somehow because she always had salt, even some obscure kinds that he hadn't heard of.

The small bell dinged as they all entered.

Sam had suggested they split up but no one had listened to him.

Cas gripped his arm and pulled him to the side.

“Hey, Cas, what's up?”

Cas looked serious. “Sam, I just want to say that I appreciate you doing this for Dean... and for me.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Uh, it's not gonna be anything special. I was just thinking since you guys are moving soon, it would be fun to just eat and play games, maybe watch something. Just hang out you know.”

Jack snuck up on Sam. “What Cas is trying to say is that's he's grateful because he's about to lose his mind.”

Cas narrowed his eyes as Jack talked. “I said no such thing. It's just that Dean is very excited about this–“, he smiled and not for the first time Sam startled at how much love he saw there; as if finally having Dean had allowed Cas to let all of himself shine too – “but the colors are blending together. As an angel, I could perceive all colors and since becoming a human, that ability has diminished significantly. What is the difference between 'decorators white', 'ultra white' and 'extra white?' I don't know. Do you? How important is the color white to you?”

Both Cas and Sam were looking at him expectantly. “I'd say... pick the color you and Dean both agree on. And if you don't like it down the road, you can always repaint the walls.”

“Repaint the walls...I'll remember this advice. Thanks, Sam.”

An unfamiliar voice interrupted them. “Ah, the Winchesters, Jack, and Beyonce. Haven't seen you in a while.”

Dean looked at Cas and mouthed 'Beyonce?' but found his composure. The man behind the counter seemed to be around their age. He had gray in his hair and beard though but the tight Henley he wore did nothing to hide his muscles.

Dean glanced at the name tag, Simon. He seemed to belong more on a fishing boat out at the rough seas than in a tiny store selling meat, jams and bread.

“Haven't been around, Simon. Been kinda busy. You know how it is. That's Eileen, the beauty and the brains.”

Eileen waved. “Hello.”

“Oh, I know how it is,” Simon said, suddenly speaking lower.

It was a tiny shop and sometimes Sam figured the only reason _Judith's_ had survived this long was because of their frequent stops to replenish the hunter storage. “Is Judith here?”

“No,” Simon shook his head. “She took a few days off. She's just welcomed her second grandchild.”

“Oh, congratulations. I know she was so happy when Linda told her.” Sam cleared his throat. “I was wondering if you have salt. We need it for a family gathering – “

Simon nodded before Sam was even finished. He looked at Dean and smiled. “Yes, finally. Oh, we do.”

“Finally, what?” Dean asked, suspicious now but not trying to show it but Sam could tell. It was in how his eyes went to Cas, in how he immediately straightened, and Sam knew he was already calculating the course of action for at least three different scenarios.

Simon gave them all a big smile and turned around. “I knew it. The shirts,” he said as if that explained everything. He vanished into the back.

Cas spoke to no one in particular. “I'm getting an odd vibration from this Simon.”

“It's vibe, an odd vibe, Cas. But yeah, you and me both.” Dean's hand ghosted over his hidden gun.

Eileen signed to Sam. “Trouble?”

Sam signed back. “No, not yet.”

“This usually doesn't happen when we go grocery shopping,” Jack added. “Much.”

Just then Simon came back with a huge tray loaded with boxes of salt. “This is all I have right now, another shipment arrives in a week but I saved this for you.” He dumped the tray on the counter. “You prefer the finer stuff but we have some coarse salts too, figured that might work for... uh, what you do.”

Sam looked at Eileen who seemed as questioning as him.

Dean grabbed a packet of salt and shook it. “What makes you think that we really need all this _salt_ , Simon?”

Simon seemed taken aback for a second but found his composure. “The list?”

“What list?” Sam wondered.

“The list for how much you ordered in the past, which intervals, the quantity?”

Cas took a step forward. “And why would you be in possession of such a list?”

“It takes a while to order and ship this much salt. And Judith likes to personally oversee the orders so nothing is amiss. I can tell her to uh, destroy the list if you want, Beyonce?”

Cas cleared his throat. “No, it's fine. And name's Cas. Beyonce is just a nickname.”

“We really appreciate this, Simon but right now we only need one box.”

“But – you wear the flannels.”

Dean grabbed a box of salt. “What's it to you that we're wearing flannel?”

Simon scratched his beard. “You always do that. Winchester brothers, flannels, you're gonna buy salt. It is, uh, known.”

Dean placed a few bills on the counter. “We just need one today.”

Sam flashed Simon a smile. “We're on a diet right now, Low-sodium.”

“Bye,” Jack called out as they left the store.

“How many times have I been wearing flannel when we're out and about?” Dean asked the question to no one but Jack replied anyway.

“Almost all the time when we're hunting. But you prefer Henley's when you're home. Simon made a connection based on experience and repetition.”

“Not helping kiddo.” Dean grabbed Cas' hand and walked ahead of them. “We're stopping at the butcher's and then we're done.”

“The veggies?” Eileen asked.

Sam didn't think Dean was in the mood to go to the supermarket. And he'd probably pushed down the fact that there would be vegetables too. “We can drive past that farmer's market on the way back.”

“Works for me.”

* * *

“The Winchester boy!” Ava, who looked like she was the long lost-cousin of some pixies rather than a butcher greeting Jack specifically as they entered. Her short, blue hair was stuffed under a hairnet but some strands were poking out.

The Lebanon butcher shop had been there for over two decades; and while struggling in the past, it now experienced almost something akin to a revival. People wanted locally sourced meat. And _The Meating_ was the place – the only place really – to be in Lebanon.

“Hello, Ava. My dads and I need some meat.”

Ava tightened the apron around her waist and adjusted her hairnet. “What kind?”

“To eat,” Jack clarified.

“What Jack means is, we're having a family dinner”, Sam said. “A barbecue.”

“We need Angus-beef, sirloin and chuck steak,” Dean interjected as if afraid they'd forget if he didn't say anything.

Ava thrummed with her fingers on the counter. “We have that. Just let me know the quantities and I'll fix you up real quick. So a barbecue? What's the occasion?”

“Dean and I just bought a house of our own,” Cas said.

Ava stopped thrumming her fingers. “You're moving?!”

“Yup,” Dean said. “Why?”

Ava looked at Dean and hesitated. “Who's gonna... protect us?”

“What?”

Ava looked at Eileen for reassurance. Eileen nodded.

“You know, from the bad spirits and demons?”

Sam sighed. Did the whole town know? He decided to just roll with it. “Just them. Me and Eileen are still here. And Jack will... he'll come and go as he pleases but if need for help arises, he'll be there too. I need you to not... spread this around.”

Ava perked up at that. “Don't you worry, Mr. Winchester. Your secret's safe with me.” She crossed her fingers. “Be right back.”

She handed over the packed meat in brown paper bags to Sam and Eileen. “It's all here.”

Bending down, she picked up another brown bag. “Dean, Castiel, this is for you.”

“What's this?” Dean took the bag and opened it.

“I couldn't help but notice the rings. Congrats?”

Castiel perked up at that. “We are married yes.” He grabbed Dean's hand. “By the power invested in our son.”

Jack waved. “It didn't take much really, and I didn't have to use any grace.”

Ava smiled. “That's... great. Congratulations!”

Dean was still rummaging through the paper bag. “Yeah, it's awesome. So chicken feet and cow liver I guess?”

“Yep. Also a bucket of chilled blood. That's all on me. Consider it a wedding gift.”

Sam handed her the credit card. “Thank you, you didn't have to.”

“No problem at all,” Ava said. “And good luck.”

“I'm sure our marriage will be successful,” Cas said.

Sam kissed Eileen softly. “Next time, we're shopping solo.”

Eileen nodded. “It will be much faster. And I can do this for much longer.” She leaned in, kissing Sam again.

“Hey, kids in the back. Knock it off. I don't want your saliva all over Baby's seats. Keep your hands on your knees and mouths closed.”

“Dean, do you mind?”

Dean pushed the brakes gently but still hard enough that Sam jolted backward and missed Eileen's kiss.

“Really Dean, what are you? Five?”

“Eight times over.”

Sam sighed. There was no use arguing this. Dean's relationship with his car was at best irrational. He grabbed Eileen's hand. “I guess this will do until we get home.

The farmers market lay close to a park and as Dean drove onto a small road filled with gravel, Sam saw pockets of stands where farmers sold fresh butter, eggs and milk, beans, different salads, tomatoes, and other vegetables.

“What's the hell did he mean with the flannels, Sammy?” Dean called.

Sam remained silent.

“They're damn good flannels,” Dean said, “who wouldn't wear them?”

Jack grinned. “I can name a few... but they're not Winchesters'. Wearing flannel is what we do.”

“Damn right it is.”

* * *

Cas looked out the window as they passed the stands. “Some things never change throughout history, and one of those is the energy of a good farmer's market,” Cas mused. “I think what Ava suggested, or meant, was that you're overly attached to the flannels, Dean.”

Sam wholeheartedly agreed. “That's true, Dean. You wear the flannels until they disintegrate.”

“You be quiet, you still have your first comb saved, Sam.”

Sam protested. That was not the same thing at all. “It's a good comb.” 

So are my flannels.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

They strolled at the farmers market for a while. Sam picked up the vegetables needed and Eileen found some cheese and honey. “For Cas.”

“He'll like that.”

Eileen signed. “I hope so.”

“I'll miss them.”

“Me too. But we can visit. And they're not that far away.”

Dean, Cas, and Jack were ahead of them. Even when Cas and Dean weren't holding hands, they were drawn to each other. Their shoulders brushed momentarily and they stopped as one to grab some roasted almonds. 

Sam grabbed Eileen's hand and kissed it.  ” No, they won't be far.” 


	8. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean drives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GA  
> Characters: Dean Winchester, Castiel  
> Relationships: Dean/Castiel  
> Tags: established relationship, canon divergent 15x19, fluff, twine
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy it. <3 This is the last prompt in this challenge! Thank you for reading all or some of these prompts. Remember, Destiel is real. Saileen is real. We are not crazy <3 If you feel so inclined, check out the rest of my writing!
> 
> I'm castielscarma on twitter and Tumblr.

Dean drives.

The road ahead of them is long and winding but it doesn't phase Dean. The sun has been up for hours but he can tell they're close; Cas has stopped talking and is looking out the window.

Dean rests his right hand in Cas', occasionally he strokes his thumb over sun-warm skin. He wouldn't mind doing this for a lifetime.

Cas breaks his silence. “I think we're here.”

Not failing to note Cas' excitement, Dean looks out the left side of the window, then on the sun-bleached asphalt in front of him, that rises up over a ridge. He doesn't see any cause for excitement. The scenery is the same as it's been for a few hours, grass with trees and shrubbery dotted here and there.

“Cool. It's nice, Cas. You want me to stop at a particular place or – “

They drive over the hill and Dean's next words are forgotten. “Whoa...” He looks out the window, to his left, then right and sees Cas smile in passing.

Dean stops the car.

The rolling hills are covered in blue as far as he can see. In places, green grass peaks up but the brilliant shade of blue overwhelms the landscape. The sun is comforting, a known presence because the landscape in front of him almost feels alien.

Pulling the car to the side of the road, Dean kills the engine. “You knew about this.”

“I saw the fields once when I was passing by on a mission. Benjamin and I stopped for a brief second. Nature – I always thought there was something magical with it, whether it be the sandy dunes of deserts, the lush green of a forest, or the rocky coast where land meets the sea. I felt a flicker of envy.”

Dean looks back at Cas, questioning. “Why? Envy for what?”

“I felt envious of you. You could truly appreciate nature and had every opportunity to do so. The first touch of sun rays on a face after months of harsh, dark winter nights, the shade of trees on a particularly warm day, the vastness of the ocean, and the spray of mist from crashing waves – it was for you. Angels seldom stopped to take notice. We were all about order and orders.”

Dean scoffs. “Yeah and that turned out peachy...” There's a beat of silence. “You stopped.”

Cas raises his eyebrow. Dean loves when he does that. “Stop trying to look cute with that eyebrow. You stopped, Cas. You and Benjamin. You were on a mission, no one told you to stop, yet you did.”

Cas smiles. “Yes, well. I've never been good with doing as I was told.”

Dean grabs Cas' hand and squeezes it. “And I'm glad you weren't. You being the stubborn son of a bitch that you are, you saved us from Chuck.”

“My sacrifice was nothing. You've sacrificed your – “

“Hey, Love speaking here. If you're gonna go seven kinds of feral about the talking down of myself, stop doing the same. You gave me a great gift with what you said, Cas. It changed me. Gifts, you keep those.”

“You came for me.”

Dean scoffs. “I said a gift with what you _said_. Not what you did. That is still the stupidest shit you ever pulled, I sure as hell wasn't keeping that.”

Cas nods. “I'm glad you didn't.”

Dean opens the door. “Let's look at flowers now.”

They walk straight into the fields. The blue blossoms reach Dean to the calf. “What are they called?”

“Bluebonnets. The flowers resemble bluebonnets, so the name was a given.”

Dean picks up a flower and squints. “I don't know. This doesn't look like a hat to me. But these fields, I gotta say Cas; it looks pretty amazing. Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For showing me this. It's nice to just drive Baby and see places because we want to. Not because there's a ghost that needs to be caught, a case that needs solving, but because we can see new things, experience nature, just be you know. Don't worry about getting in time. Sleeping in nice hotels.

Cas nods. “Agree. I like the beds more in the hotels.”

Dean sits down in the grass and looks at the blue bonnets spreading out. It's beautiful. Life is beautiful, and he can finally enjoy it.

“Come here.”

Cas comes to him and Dean kisses him. He'll never tire of the taste of Cas, the feeling of his lips against his own. Despite the fact that he's kissed Cas plenty of times, his heart still picks up speed at the sheer joy of kissing him.

Dean pulls away from Cas.

Cas grabs his hand and holds on.

He's always managed to hold Dean in some way. He held his soul, his doubt and fears, held his heart. “Let's go for a walk.”

They walk in silence.

Dean enjoys the sun on his face. He reaches out with his hand; the bluebonnets ghost through his fingers. He feels small in this sea of never ending blue, yet feels connected to something bigger. Maybe that bigger thing is as simple thing as peace.

As they walk back to the car, Dean shakes his head. “You had every reason to smile, Cas. This was something.”  
  


“I was hoping you'd enjoy it. It's just a field with bluebonnets but – “

“Hey, you showed me something that you like, that you care about. That is enough reason for me to enjoy it too.”

“I'm glad. So where to next on our road trip?”

Dean thinks for a moment. “I've always wanted to see that thing... the world's biggest ball of twine.”

“Twine?” Cas asks skeptically. “I don't understand what the appeal is.”

Dean opens the driver's door. “Just think it would be cool. Already checked out the route on the GPS. Eight hours away. We can find a decent hotel too.”

Cas squints. “Twine...”

“I'm Love.”

Cas grins. “You can't use that to get your way every time.”

Dean turns the key. Baby roars to life. “Try me. So...”

Castiel shakes his head. “Let's go visit the world's biggest ball of twine.”


End file.
